Puppy Love
by NekoxUsa
Summary: Rin has stumbled upon an injured Sesshomaru. To her surprise this feirsome lord she had just met the other day has become a cute fluffy puppy. *Don't own Inuyasha* HAS BEEN EDITED AND IMPROVED!
1. Greetings

***I don't own Inuyasha **

_Well as some of you guys will come to notice, but I am re-editing my stories, sometimes I may*Or might* delete some in the process, sry T.T_

* * *

><p>The howling awoke Rin from her slumber. She immediately got up and looked outside. "Maybe it's a wolf…" Rin voice was slurred, she was groggy from her sleep. Rin looked outside and gasped in awe. There it was, a huge wolf lying in the grass. Rin walked out of her room and rushed down the stairs.<p>

She grabbed a towel on the way and began to venture in the kitchen. Rin turned on the faucet and placed the towel under it, drenching it in the cold water.  
>Rin splashed some on her face; it felt refreshing to her senses. As she walked towards the forest acre she stopped.<p>

"Wait, this could be a dream…' Rin looked back towards the wolf, the blood was beginning to stain her white daises, '_Or it could be real…' _Rin took the chance and open the door. She stepped outside and her nose wrinkled. The tang of blood overwhelmed her senses. Rin felt her mind begin to spin but kept walking.

The trail of blood was heavy so he must be very well injured. As Rin followed the blood she came upon an animal that seemed only to appear in fairy tales. He was about the size of a tree his fur gleaming silver in the moonlight. But his blood was oozing from his shoulder. Rin approached the wolf and began to cleanse the wound.

Rin covered the scar as best as she could with the towel. The wolf demon moaned out in pain as Rin began to bandage the wound. The blood stopped for the mean time. Rin sighed with relief; she had stopped the bleeding. For the time being she should rest.

Rin lay next to the wolf, not noticing the glare he gave her. Rin smiled as she felt strange warmth wrap around her. Her eye lids grew heavy and soon she finally gave in to sleep that was eager to claim her.

Sesshomaru 

Who is this? A human who had showed kindness to him by healing him to her ability, how was this normal? He morphed back to his regular form; he still gazed at the human but noticed that her breathing slowed. He sat up and leaned against the tree nearest to him and gazed at the girl's face, she was at least 15 years old. He held the girl with his good arm, she smiled. He immediately put her down with fast speed.

He relaxed himself once more, realizing that she was still asleep, patiently, he watched the girl; he didn't let his guard down though, even if it is against a worthless human. He himself closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to claim him to but it didn't. So Sesshomaru just sat there, waiting for daylight.

As the sun began to rise the rays hit the girls face, glazing her face into a warm peach brown. Sesshomaru watched as she began to twitch and groaned out when she stood up. "Wha-?" She said groggily then she turned her head back and her eyes widened as she gazed at him, Sesshomaru didn't change his expression but was amused.

Rin crawled to Sesshomaru, "Wow, some dream." '_She thinks I am merely an illusion?' _The girl touched his face and began to stroke his demon marks. She giggled, "Wow," He grasped her hand before she could continue, "Am I really a dream?" He said to her, this time she looked at him adoringly.

"I don't know, a lot of things are spinning, I am so confused…" Sesshomaru leaned back into the tree, satisfied with that answer. But his relief was soon gone as he felt sudden pain surge through him, he couldn't help but let out a hiss which quickly alerted the human. She stared at him before looking at his wound, she cringed but said nothing.

"What happened with your arm?" She asked, the curiousity made itself known by the tone of her voice. But the Tai Youkai decided against telling the human about his idiotic _half_-brother Inuyasha. But since her glare never faltered he gave in.

"My brother chopped it off." He said, his voice was still calm but he watched as the human looked up at the sky, her expression shone with amusement, she seemed to ponder her response since she said nothing more.

"Whoa, why?" She suddenly said, this intriuged him, why did the human want to know? Can she not see that he is a Youkia that can kill her this very moment? but instead she looked at him impatiently, awaiting his answer.

"Because I tried to take something from him." He simply said, he wanted nothing more to do with this human. If he knew she would try to take every detail he would have slain her already, but something inside him wouldn't let him.

"..." She said nothing, this confused him but was glad for the silence, finally he could rest, closing his eyes but had his senses to his peak he let his demon blood begin to heal his wound, the sensations confirmed the blood beginning to regroup his blood vessels and skin together.

"Why would you do that?" Her voice pierced his tranquility again, he almost groaned but said nothing, only facing the other direction and growing silent. Now Sesshomaru began to regret ever talking with this human.

"Stop being so bratty." Suddenly his eyes flew open, giving the death glare at the human, no one...NO ONE has ever lived enough to tell the tale of calling this Sesshomaru 'Bratty.' Sesshomaru's eyes widened, '_Did this human just called me… spoiled!' _

"YO! Earth to weird silver haired dude, what did you take anyway?" She asked, and he composed himself and sighed, only relazing, he wouldn't let this human try to through him off, he was a mature Youkai, and she was just a common human.

_'Maybe she will leave me in peace if I tell her...' _Almost purring at the idea he faced her once more, "I took a sword, from my _half _brother Inuyasha-" He almost snarled the word of the Hanyou, "-But I didn't have the chance to since he injured my arm." I said.

"Eh, that's kinda messed up, but I guess it's all your fault for being stupid" She grumbled, his face tightened and his lips grew pursed as he stared at the snotty human, How dare she insult him in such a manor? And what left his mouth was even more shocking to the both of them.

"Bitch."

"What!" The human girl's face tightened and her eyes began to fill with fury. He watched as her face grew contorted with anger, her eyes burning a furious brown and her hands clenched up into fists.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"  
>"…"<p>

"ANSWER ME!" The girl growled, annoyed, but Sesshomaru ignored her fury, honestly why did he decide to deal with her. He raised his claws but something inside him screamed not to. It took control of him and he lowered his arms. He said nothing, thinking maybe if he ignored her she would leave him be...

"You know what! Never mind! I don't want anything to do with you!" The human girl began to stomp towards the east. He almost smirked, she had _finally _left him alone. But then he looked towards his arm and the white cloth was still pressed against him.

"At least have your cloth back." She froze; she quickly turned at him with ferocity. "I don't want it! Your fuckin' blood is on it!" His eyes widened once more before relaxing; '_Now I know why I hate humans' _She huffed before stalking off again towards the east.

Rin 

When she arrived home Rin punched the wall in anger. "Damn it how psst does he want to make me!" Rin walked to the bathroom and began to scrub her face, '_Even when I tried to help him.' _His face flashed into her mind making Rin blush violently. "W-Why am I blushing?" Rin lips began to tingle.

She gasped before shaking her head, "Oh god this isn't real." Rin walked back up the stairs and into her room. Rin flung the door open to hear it slam against the wall and backlash itself towards Rin direction. It hit her but with a smack causing Rin to cringe in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Ugh, today is not my day…" Rin groaned before picking herself up and walking to her bed. "Finally some bliss…" Rin moaned out softly before climbing into bed, relaxing herself under the covers, then did she realize how very little sleep and how sore she was, she closed her eyes, and hoped for sleep to claim her.

_**Beep! Beep!**_

Rin jumped a couple of inches. She screamed out and knocked her alarm clock off the stand. Rin felt like crap, only getting a wink of sleep isn't great. She sighed and stood up and walked to the bathroom. She flipped the switch on and looked in the mirror.

Rin groaned she looked like crap; Rin picked up the brush and stroked her long raven black hair. She then washed her face and put her hair in a high ponytail. Rin grabbed her cosmetic bag and began to put on a rosy blush. She then applied a light hazel eye shadow before covering her lips in a clear lip-gloss.

Rin pouted her lips and winked at herself in the mirror before going to her room and changing into a pink strapless dress that had a white belt and she placed on magenta colored flats before she headed downstairs. She suddenly froze and looked at the fosset.

_**Drip, drip, drip, drip** _

Rin looked outside, it was raining pretty hard. Rin felt worry rise up in her chest, as she remembered the creature she left outside in the rain, grabbing her umbrella she opened the screen door and raced towards the path that seemed so familiar.

_'What happened if he died?' _She remembered the blood he lost, her chest tightened and her jog began to break into a run. The trail was gone, the footprints… it just started to rain it shouldn't have all gone. More worry crept it's way into her heart. Panting she decided to speak out.

"Hey you out here?" Rin called out, her voice somehow hoarse as she noticed that this all might be a dream, she was about to slow down before she remembered the fosset, '_If it was a dream then that shouldn't have been running...'_Her face contorted in fear, she felt the worry now make its way into her brain, pushing herself to go faster.

"Come on, stop joking..." Rin heard the fear in her voice as it went hoarse and low. Rin soon saw something silver in the corner of her eye. Comming into a slow stop she quickly faced the direction, the rain poring as she caught site of it.

Rin dropped the umbrella, "Oh…."

**Lolz, I know not an exciting cliff. But ya I did it anyway. (Don't hate for the cliff.) Thanks for reading. And please review! Come on I corrected and added a lot of things i deserve reviews XD **

**NekoxUsa **


	2. Soft Compassoin

**Here is chapter 2. Thanks for clicking! :3 **

_Rin saw something silver in the corner of her eye and quickly turned. She gasped then she dropped the umbrella…_

* * *

><p>"Oh…"<p>

Rin couldn't help but smile at the thing, it was a silver puppy, with a crescent mark on its forehead and magenta striped on either side of it's face, it was shivering in the rain, Rin's heart cried out for the puppy so she quickly picked up her umbrella and made her way to the animal.

Crouching over it, she reached out to feel its soft fur. As soon as her hand went near it, a burning sensation burned her hand making her scream and pull back in pain. Rin eyes widened, around the puppy was a barrier of fire. '_Am I imagining this?' _Rin pulled up her courage and tried to grab the puppy again. This time the barrier began to send out electricity sparks.

Rin grunted, the sparks began to burn her hand, '_Come on…' _The sparks soon began to be rejected by a purple light that glowed around Rin's hands. She gasped as the red barrier broke away and the white puppy began to squirm around. Rin picked up the puppy carefully.

The puppy opened its eyes, his eyes were a sun gold and his paws had a sort of fluffy cloud at the ends. She smiled, "I thought you were dead." She said with a soft chuckle. But then her eyes began to grow heavy, her body felt way to warm. Rin's mind began to spin and her stomach felt as if it was doing flips. Rin then began to notice how hot she was feeling.

"Holy shit I been out to long…" the letters slurred out of her mouth. The dog seemed alarmed to Rin's reaction. She smiled, "I'm sorry," She apologized, as she fell onto the ground, her hair flying with her as the mud sloshed around her body.

Rin managed to look up and notice a small faint white line she noticed to be her house. Rin tried to get back up but she felt too weak. The dog eyes widened. Rin felt something tug her shirt, "Hn?" She groaned out but her eyelids were too heavy to lift up so she kept her eyes shut.

Rin felt the cold mud slosh around her, then it stopped and all that she heard was a bark. She heard someone scream. Footsteps came close to her, "Rin! Oh my god Rin!" Rin recognized the voice immediately. "Hmm" Gentle arms wrapped around her and cradled her.

She felt herself being lifted up, just about as she was about to relax she felt worry, "T-The puppy..." She tried, her voice surprised her on how weak it sounded. "Rin don't speak! I'll help you!" The voice responded urgenty, but Rin sighed, giving in to the voice as sleep claimed her.

Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru watched the human female take the girl named Rin away. Sesshomaru sat down, '_Why did she come back for me? Didn't she bitch out yesterday? But…" _Sesshomaru remembered the warm embrace she gave him after she somehow broke the barrier. '_The barrier…' _

Sesshomaru growled, just before Rin came a witch caught Sesshomaru off guard and trapped him, in this somehow adorable state. Sesshomaru stood up and sneezed, her himself was getting the human sickness. Sesshomaru ran towards the girl's house and stopped.

The door was shut, he pawed the door. '_Open the damn door human.' _He began to bark. A womanopened the door for Sesshomaru. Her eyes went wide, she had black hair in a bun and glasses that framed her crimson red eyes while she had pale skin and a purple suit.

"Aww you must be the puppy that saved her right?" Sesshomaru looked at her; clearly annoyed before nodding his head slightly. She screeched loudly making him alarmed. She frantically ran and grabbed something off the counter. Then the woman wrapped a towel around him.

"You're going to be all fluffy again." She cooed, Sesshomaru gave her a warning growl but the woman ignored it. Sesshomaru picked up the scent of Rin and walked into a big room. Shallow breathing led him to the pale body of Rin.

Rin sweat made Sesshomaru wrinkle his nose because of the strong tangy smell. Sesshomaru sat down next to her, 'D_id this girl honestly break the barrier that witch chanted me with?' _Sesshomaru shook his head of the nonsense. "Mm" She groaned out, catching his attention. Rin grasped him and pulled Sesshomaru close to her chest.

She placed her head on his and breathed in his ear. Sesshomaru tried to get out of her grasp but alas, his now puny body was too weak. She let out another groan before opening up her eyes. He made SURE that he gave her the death glare. Rin let out a squeak before dropping Sesshomaru onto the floor.

'_Bitch' _His insult came in as a bark. He growled mentally, Rin only lifted him up. "You saved me… Thanks" She rubbed her nose against his making Sesshomaru eyes widen in shock. '_Have respect for me human! I am the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the Western Lands and you dare rub my nose!' _

Rin 

"Bark, Bark, Bark…." That's all that came from the white dog. Rin put the dog down and watched as he continued barking at her. Rin sighed, "Alright, jeez" The dog calmed down but held his frown. Rin smiled, '_This dog is pretty cute.' _"Oh thank goodness you're awake Rin!"

Kagura rushed to Rin, "You ok?" She looked at her worriedly, I nodded before she smiled. "Good." She said before revealing the Vicks bottle. Rin groaned, but gladly drank some of the medicene. She shivered and wrinkled her nose in disgust, the awful flavor tainting her mouth. Rin lifted up the dog, "Kagura, should I keep this dog?"

The dog let out a small snarl, but Rin ignored it. "Hm, what should I name him?" Kagura hummed as she paced around the room. "Oh! Maru, that's cute." Rin smiled, "Maru?" Kagura repeated, the dog seemed to calm down. "Let's go to the store Kagura," Rin said, in complete awe of her cute new dog.

But Kagura grabbed her attention once more, "Store? You have work to do Rinnie" Kagura said in a taunting voice. Rin looked down, "Oh." She said, she clearly forgot about her homeschool lessons. Yes she was homeschooled, being an orphan of a rich family the sended her to homeschool, not even caring about her social needs.

Kagura handed Rin papers on Physics,History and Chemistry. Rin let out a sigh. "Of Course. How could I forget?" Rin said in an obviously annoyed voice. Kagura smirked, "Of course you cannot forget about your lessons, but...we can put it off for tomorrow." She said and Rin's eyes went wide.

"Really? Thanks Kagura" Rin said and Kagura winked at her, "No prob." She said as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the front door. "Take care! " She yelled as the door opened and shut back. Rin let out a sigh as she rested on her couch, before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her once more.

Sesshomaru 

He watched Rin go back to sleep. Sesshomaru decided it was time for him to rest as well. As he lay down next to Rin he actually dreamt.

But it wasn't as good as he hoped it would be.

_Sesshomaru's dream _

_Sesshomaru dashed through the trees as the floor rumbled with every strike that witches threw at him. Sesshomaru would have normally finished this quickly, __But to his surprise the wound has not completely healed, proving it a challenge. The witches cornered Sesshomaru, he snarled. He had no choice but to fight. _

_Sesshomaru removed his poison whip, they surrounded him, "I got this sisters." One witch with blue hair and yellow skin came out in front of the others.  
>She let her tongue slither out of the mouth and hissed. Sesshomaru let out a snarl before lunging at the witch, she jumped in the air but Sesshomaru flung his whip upwards. <em>

_The witch let out a screech when the whip hit her ankle. She hissed out loud and flung magic towards Sesshomaru. _

_He dodged but he didn't notice the other witches encircle him. The shouted out a chant and hit Sesshomaru head on. _

_He let out a yowl of anger, before his body seemed to shrink. Sesshomaru felt faint and gave up as he began to fall to the ground.  
>The witches laughing in triumph as he closed his eyes and let his body go limp. Sesshomaru began to come back only to see them wrap a barrier around him.<br>"Goodbye Demon!" They laughed off leaving Sesshomaru alone. Leaving him completely alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Basically, after Rin left witches found Sesshomaru and then locked in combat with him, many people were confused with this and I fixed the grammer and I hope this is more understandable! Review!<strong>


	3. Bonding,

**Alright people, get ready for chapter 4! (If this turns out to be not as great as the other chapters I am sorry!) Enjoy I leave you to ur reading, and to people who skipped this…. Keep reading! XD :D :3 X3**

Sesshomaru flung his eyes open in fear. He was breathing rapidly and sweat and fear mingled in his usual scent. He stood up and looked back at Rin. She slept peacefully reassuring him. It's been almost a month since he's been transformed into this body.

Sesshomaru had grown fonder of Rin, she no longer annoyed him. But she was still _human, _nothing will change their relationship, it's professional. At least, that's how I want to keep it. "Maruuuuuu" Rin moaned out the name she gave him. Sesshomaru groaned but came up the stairs and into her room.

She was outstretched on her bed and signaled Sesshomaru over. He let his lips curl into a snarl before lying down next to her. Sesshomaru sighed; the scent of Rin intoxicated him. But he gradually held himself, '_How can this woman control me like this?' _

"Maru," Rin turned to her side and hugged me. She brought him head onto her chest and held Sesshomaru there for a moment. It seemed like a couple of heartbeats before he smelled the familiar scent of salt. Drops fell onto his head; Sesshomaru looked up to see Rin's tear stained face gazing at mine.

"I-I had a bad dream." She curved her body into a fettle position with Sesshomaru in her arms. "That you left me and that… you died really bad..." Rin still had tears in her worried face. That's when Rin's breathing grew uneven. He heard her voice crack before she began to sob. Sesshomaru got himself out of her arms and lay next to her, wrapping his paws around her waist.

Rin then began to sob; I for one didn't know why I pitied this girl. I am only helping her get back on her feet as repayment for healing me.

Rin 

Rin arched her back and let out a tiny sniffle, her crying. Maru came up from behind her and gave Rin a quick lick on the cheek before getting off the bed. Rin followed Maru, "Maru, how bout I cook you something?" The dog stopped and looked at Rin for a moment before giving a small nod. Rin let out a squeal of excitement, '_He understands me!' _Rin raced to the kitchen and quickly began to remove the pots and pans from the cupboard.

Rin brought them all out onto the table; she then reached for the fridge and brought out pieces of chicken breast out. Rin grabbed flour from the spice cabinet, "Maru, you're going to love this," Rin quickly chopped up the breast and floured it. She added some seasoning before turning on the pan.

Rin quickly put olive oil on the pan and waited until it heated up. Putting garlic in the pan she quickly added the chicken to the pan and grabbed her spatula. Rin watched as the breast sizzled and the aroma of the chicken roamed around the room. Rin smiled and watched until she flipped the piece of chicken.

Rin watched as the oil around the chicken sizzled, then looked back on Maru. He licked his lips, Rin giggled. "Maru…." She crooned, the dog looked at her curiously before walking up to her and sitting down. Rin grabbed a plate from the dishwasher and placed the chicken in it.

Cutting the chicken into small pieces Rin watched Maru gobble the pieces up with incredible speed. Rin herself grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and began eating. "Maru." Rin sighed; she watched the dog's fur gleam in the moonlight. "You remind me of someone..." The memory of the demon in the forest flooded her mind.

"Can it be? Are you…" Rin shook her head, the wolf was HUGE and the dog in front of her was so small. Rin signaled Maru over; he seemed to roll his eyes before joining Rin. Rin turned to her side facing Maru and began to stroke his back. Rin closed her eyes and lay back onto her pillow.

Rin soon stopped and let her dreams claim her once more.

Sesshomaru 

Soon Rin stopped stroking Sesshomaru and her breaths grew heavy and slow. Sesshomaru nuzzled Rin's neck breathing in her scent.

"I love you…" Rin murmured catching Sesshomaru by surprise, his eyes widened as that phrase echoed in his head. _"I love you…" _

Sesshomaru didn't growl this time, he felt soothed and reassured. "This can never happen Rin." His bark came out as a whimper. As the demon Lord himself could not deny it any longer. He and Rin had grown closer, up to the point where he has fallen in love with her.

His ears dropped as he released himself from her grasp, '_I cannot stay here any longer… I can cause her danger if not kill her.' _Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, "I must leave you now." His bark was quiet but loud enough for his trained ears to hear.

Sesshomaru held his head low as he left Rin's bedroom. Looking back; he saw how happy her face was, the last time he would see her face. As Sesshomaru took one step closer to the door he felt his heart wrench. '_What's going on?' _Sesshomaru's instincts told him to go back to Rin, but his mind told him to keep going.

Sesshomaru raced back up to Rin and gave her a quick lick on the lips. '_Rin…' _Sesshomaru tasted her; she tasted of flowers and sweets. Oh how he was going to miss that, "I love you Rin." He yelped before racing out of the room and heading downstairs.

He ran to the glass sliding door that led to the forest. Sesshomaru jumped up trying to reach the handle, to his fortune he missed. Sesshomaru raced for the books that Rin had left on the table and pushed them towards the door. Piling each on top of the other.

Sesshomaru smiled and jumped onto the stack, as he reached for the door handle he jumped and grasped the handle. Hower, the door didn't open, Sesshomaru was confused, and Rin always opened the door this way. Why wouldn't it open to him?

Sesshomaru looked at the handle and groaned when he let go, falling to the door with a hard _thump. 'It's locked.' _Sesshomaru growled, he had to find a way out. Sesshomaru looked up at the moon through the glass. It was the New Moon, but this one seemed eerier than usual...

"Maru!" Sesshomaru looked back to Rin her face seemed hurt and confused. "Are you leaving me?" Sesshomaru took a step back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I just edited this a smidge, but looking back there isn't as many errors, hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	4. Our passionate actions

**Alright People, Here is CHAPTER 4! Special thanks to all those loyal readers! I luv u! (Not in that way…) Hope u enjoy this chapter! Now below is a little catch up to jog ur memory!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3's drama <span>_

_He ran to the glass sliding door that led to the forest. Sesshomaru jumped up trying to reach the handle, to his fortune he missed. __Sesshomaru raced for the books that Rin had left on the table and pushed them towards the door. Piling each on top of the other._

_Sesshomaru smiled and jumped onto the stack, as he reached for the door handle he jumped and grasped the handle. __The door didn't open, Sesshomaru was confused, and Rin always opened the door this way. Why wouldn't it open to him?_

_Sesshomaru looked at the handle and groaned when he let go, falling to the door with a hard thump. 'It's locked.' Sesshomaru growled, he had to find a way out. S__esshomaru looked up at the moon through the glass. It was the New Moon, but this one seemed eerier than usual..._

_"Maru!" Sesshomaru looked back to Rin her face seemed hurt and confused. "Are you leaving me?" Sesshomaru took a step back. _

_Back to the story. _

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru took a step back, only then did he notice he was bathed in the silver light of the new moon. Sesshomaru looked around him as the light became a silky liquid that surrounded his frail body. He let out a yelp of surprise as the water encircled him creating a wall between him and Rin. "Maru!" Rin lunged at him but the light pushed her away.

"Rin!" he barked out, but his cries were unanswered. He tried to race towards her, but his paws were no longer touching the ground as he felt sensations run up and down his body. '_What's happening!' _He wondered in panic. But, suddenly excruciating pain surged throughout his body causing him to bend over in pain. Sesshomaru let out a short cry as his body wrenched in unusual positions.

Then finally it all stopped and his body whirled, '_I'm going to...' _But the light slowly disappeared and lowered him to the ground.

Rin 

Rin hit the wall hard, "Maru!" She screamed out but the light now created an orb around them. Rin didn't realize that tears slipped down her cheeks. '_He tried to leave me... Now what is happening to him!' _Rin watched as the orb dissolved and revealed a god inside. A kimono was lazily draped around him, covering his manly parts.

Rin watched as he descended slowly to the ground and was laid onto the floor. Rin let out a small gasp as her stare began to wonder… Images flooded her mind, the forest...blood...the cloth and the fight...'_This is the demon from the forest… Wait! Maru is the demon!' _Rin shuddered as she remembered all the moments she had slept with him.

"M-Maru!" The demon let out a soft groan before opening his eyes and glaring at Rin. "Rin…" Her face turned 3 shades of crimson red. "W-Wait… You're Maru! But…. I'm confused." Rin felt her mind whirl. Maru was silent for a moment before turning his cold stare back to Rin.

"Turn around."He said, but Rin was in awe of how luxurious his voice was, she didn't comprehend the command. But Maru stood up, She blushed even harder, "Oh my god." She quickly turned away as quick as she could. Rin shut her eyes tightly, "You can look now." Rin turned around and glared at the man again. "Your Maru right?" His eyes flashed a red before returning to the soft gold they once were.

'_Alright so his eye changes color…. That's creepy.' _ "My name is not Maru. It's Sesshomaru. Got it human?" He snapped, Rin nodded, "Ok Sesshomaru. What happened here?" Sesshomaru turned away from Rin and looked out the window.

"What I presume is that I was transformed into a dog form because of those witches. And now every New Moon I will transform into my demon form. Or maybe this is permanent." He said, staring at his hands. '_Or not…' _Rin mentally finished his sentence. "Ok. So now what? Why did you leave me!" Rin cried out, still feeling hurt.

Sesshomaru walked towards Rin, "Because, it was for your own safety." Rin felt her eyes well up, "B-But I cared for you…" Rin leaned in closer. His gaze met her's, he frowned. "But, I am trying to keep you safe." He said, Rin was quiet for a while, looking down, she felt a lump lotch itself in her throat and her body began to tremble. "Maru, I mean Sesshomaru. Are you going to leave me?" She suddenly said.

Sesshomaru 

"But are you going to leave me?" Sesshomaru was sure she was about to break down. '_But she is a human... we can't…' _Sesshomaru grasped her shoulders. "Yes, for your safety." "B-But." She stammered but Rin looked down.

Sesshomaru smelt her tears, then her body trembled a little before it shook violently with every sob she cried out. Sesshomaru brought Rin to his chest and hugged her. "Maru!" Sesshomaru sensed her pain. '_This is my entire fault. I should have just left her the first chance I got! And now…' _

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, '_Now I hurt her.' _Sesshomaru loved this girl more than anything he had ever encountered. "Maru, please don't leave me alone. I was so alone before you came…" She cried out, grasping his kimono tightly. "What about the other woman that took care of you?" He asked. But she shook her head,"She is my teacher for homeschooling. My parents are dead and all I have is…" Her voice cracked. Sesshomaru couldn't bare seeing Rin like this.

"I'll stay with you for a little while longer, but the first sign of trouble I will leave." Rin looked at him once more and smiled. The smile that he loved, "Thank you!" Rin jumped into his arms. Sesshomaru couldn't believe this, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he was happy as well.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her bottom and carried Rin up the stairs and into her bedroom. As he set her down he began to walk towards the door. "W-Wait!" Sesshomaru looked back at Rin's pink face, "Y-You c-can s-sleep with me y-you know." Rin trembled with embaressment.

Sesshomaru smirked; she had a hard time saying that. "As you wish." He gladly replied as he slipped into her bed. Rin quickly shifted herself and buried her head into Sesshomaru's chest. His smirk widened. '_Rin I…' _Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him.

'_Rin, what have you done to me?'_

* * *

><p><strong>I added a few words and replaced words here and there, not a lot of editing though : well hope you enjoyed!**

**NekoxUsa**


	5. My Lovely Mistake

**HELLO! People this is the longest story I have ever done! Sry if this is going REALLY SLOW. Trying to build the drama and get Readers angry :3 jkjk Lolz Chap 5! Today's my b-day by the way! September 20, 2011! A special gift from me to you! **

Chapter 4's drama 

_"But are you going to leave me?" Sesshomaru was sure she was about to break down. 'But she is a human... we can't…' __Sesshomaru grasped her shoulders. "Yes, for your safety." "B-But." She stammered but Rin looked down. __Sesshomaru smelt her tears, then her body trembled a little before it shook violently with every sob she cried out._

_Sesshomaru brought Rin to his chest and hugged her. "Maru!" Sesshomaru sensed her pain. 'This is my entire fault. I should have just left her the first chance I got! And now…' __Sesshomaru looked at Rin, 'Now I hurt her.' Sesshomaru loved this girl more than anything he had ever encountered. _

_"Maru, please don't leave me alone. I was so alone before you came…" She croaked. __"What about the other woman that took care of you?" He asked. __"She is my teacher for homeschooling. My parents are dead and all I have is…" Her voice cracked. Sesshomaru couldn't bare seeing Rin like this._

_"I'll stay with you for a little while longer, but the first sign of trouble I will leave." Rin looked at him once more and smiled. __The smile that he loved, "Thank you!" Rin jumped into his arms. Sesshomaru couldn't believe this, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he was happy as well._

_Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her bottom and carried Rin up the stairs and into her bedroom. As he set her down he began to walk towards the door. "__W-Wait!" Sesshomaru looked back at Rin's pink face, "Y-You c-can s-sleep with me y-you know." Rin trembled with embarressement_

_Sesshomaru smirked; she had a hard time saying that. "As you wish." He gladly replied as he slipped into her bed. __Rin quickly shifted herself and buried her head into Sesshomaru's chest. His smirk widened. 'Rin I…' Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him._

_'Rin, what have you done to me?'_

Back to the story. 

Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru woke up and yawned. He looked back at Rin, "Rin." To his surprise it was his voice. Sesshomaru placed his leg onto her. "Rin," he said louder. Rin groaned out and opened her eyes lazily. "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Yes, I am still in my form. " Rin sat up close enough that out faces were almost touching. "Sesshomaru…." Chills went throughout his body. '_Her scent… is mixed with mine.'_He noticed, but it's not as if he didn't enjoy it. "What time is it?" She asked groggily as her eyes wandered to him and gently smiled. "It's 8:00" I simply said, "Ok," Rin said once more before shuffling underneath the covers and rubbing her sleepy eyes with her hands.

Rin yawned and stretched on the bed then stopped. A light blush danced on her cheeks, "Wait, um. This is kind of awkward." Sesshomaru groaned quietly and got off the bed but still watched her. Rin finished stretching and went to her closet picking out a blue skirt and a white pouty blouse.

She glared at Sesshomaru again, "Can you leave?" Sesshomaru curled his lips into a snarl before leaving the room. '_The first day we are talking she wants me to leave, Women I never understand them.' _He thought angrily as he stormed down the stairs and waited.

Rin 

'_OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!' _Rin felt her cheeks go warmer, '_He was watching me…' _Rin felt mixed emotions come through her mind, but the most surprising was the emotion of pleasure. Rin giggled to herself, '_Sesshomaru, I think I may...' _

But her thoughts were interrupted by a low rumble. Then the ground began to tremble. Rin screamed as she fell to the floor and all her perfume bottles fell down from their shelves and broke on the floor. "Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out as books fell on her head causing pain to surge in her head, causing it to pulse.

For a couple of heartbeats Rin felt like she was going to die, but that's when sudden comforting warmth was wrapped around her. 'Rin are you ok?" Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru hovering over her body, shielding her from the falling ornaments that decorates her wall.

Rin gasped, "You're getting hurt!" Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes from her, before the shaking stopped. Sesshomaru didn't get of Rin though, "Um, the shaking stopped." Sesshomaru began to lean in, "I know." He said softly before claiming Rin in a quick kiss.

Rin eyes widened in shock, "Wa-"But Sesshomaru seized the chance and stuck his tongue inside her, Rin let out a squeal of surprise and was too shocked to react. Rin let out a moan as she felt his tongue against hers. '_So warm...' _Rin hesitantly began to react. Rin began to press her body closer to his and responded eagerly to his tongue.

He let out a growl of pleasure before he slithered his arm around her waist and pressed Rin's body against him. Rin couldn't help but moan as his tongue soon wrestled with hers for dominance. Soon Sesshomaru pulled away from Rin leaving her panting for breath. Rin looked at Sesshomaru's worried face but smiled, trying to tell him that she was alright. Sesshomaru had a sly grin on his face before his eyes widened in shock and he got off Rin.

Rin sat up in confusion, "This can never happen Rin." Rin felt a pang of sadness as he spoke those harsh words towards her. "But-" She began, "No Rin, this conversation is over." He said, Rin let her eyes well up. Rin closed her eyes and rubbed her hand against her eyes, rubbing the silent tears that fell down her cheek.

"Maru..." Rin said in a low tone, before she nodded her head slightly, "Your right." She croaked, Sesshomaru didn't even face her. "I can never fall in love with you right? You're a demon and…" Her voice cracked before she ran out of the room shoving Sesshomaru out of the way and headed towards the bathroom.

Sesshomaru 

Even though she ran off the scent of salt was still fresh, and the thorn in his heart had gone deeper as he realized what he had done. He had led her on, kissing her like he never kissed anyone before. And now he refuses her, '_I'm sorry Rin.' _

Sesshomaru let out a short but quiet wail of sorrow. "I must leave now, while I still can." "_I have no one! That lady only comes for homeschooling and my parents died! The only person I have is you..."_her screaming voice echoed in his head.

Sesshomaru eyes saddened, she had meant it. She only had him, and now he was going to abandon her like everyone else. Sesshomaru flew downstairs, and headed for the door, unlocking it he slid the door opened, surprised at the loud echoing sound.

But Sesshomaru had only token a step forward before he heard a faint sniffle. "Maru?" He heard Rin call up from the upper level; '_I have to leave before she suspects anything.' _It was still daylight so he had time to go to the far center of the forest. Then a scent hit his noise making him growl.

"Sesshomaru, I have come to take your place as ruler of the western lands." _Curse that fool__' _Sesshomaru thought angrily as Kouga appeared from the clearing with wolves surrounding him. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword; '_This sword is of no use...it cannot do anything...' _

Rin let out a gasp, Sesshomaru turned back in annoyance, "Rin get back." Then Kouga leaped forward, catching Sesshomaru by surprise and managing to slash his side. Rin let out a frightened scream before Sesshomaru flipped backwards managing to get back on his feet before grasping his wound as it began to throb painfully.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Kouga began to run around Sesshomaru cutting him off from Rin. Sesshomaru's demon instincts began to kick in as his face grew longer, and his claws painfully grew quickly as he let out an inhuman snarl.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Lol maybe some of you are re-reading this, but I remembered one comment saying I needed more work on my grammer, -,- there is like only one mistake do you want a perfect fic? <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	6. Revival!

**Me: Hello! I can't believe this is the last chapter ^.^ **

**Rin & Sesshomaru + readers: WHAT! **

**Me: '**_sweat drop' _**What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHAT! This has gone pretty far right?"  
>Everyone gives me death glare. <strong>

**Rin: "But Sesshomaru and I haven't you know…" **

**Sesshomaru: Done what Rin?"  
>Me: ALRIGHT! Fine lolz u wins. I'll use my powers so create MORE chapter's .Now can we go on? People who have bothered to read this are waiting.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5's drama <span>

_Even though she ran off the scent of salt was still fresh, and the thorn in his heart had gone deeper as he realized what he had done. __He had led her on, kissing her like he never kissed anyone before. And now he refuses her, 'I'm sorry Rin.' _

_Sesshomaru let out a short but quiet wail of sorrow. "I must leave now, while I still can." "I have no one! That lady only comes for homeschooling and my parents died! The only person I have is you...'" Her screaming voice echoed in his head. _

_Sesshomaru eyes saddened, she had meant it. She only had him, and now he was going to abandon her like everyone else. __Sesshomaru flew downstairs, and headed for the door, unlocking it he slid the door opened, surprised at the loud echoing sound._

_But Sesshomaru had only token a step forward before he heard a faint sniffle. "Maru?" He heard her call from the upper level, 'I have to leave before she suspects anything.' __It was still daylight so he had time to go to the far center of the forest. Then a scent hit his noise making him growl._

_"Sesshomaru, I have come to take your place as ruler of the western lands." 'Curse that fool.' Kouga appeared from the clearing with wolves surrounding him. He pleaced a hand on the hilt of his sword, 'This sword is useless...it cannot help me...' _

_Rin let out a gasp, Sesshomaru turned back in annoyance, "Rin get back." Then Kouga leaped forward catching Sesshomaru by surprise and managing to slash his side. __Rin let out a frightened scream before Sesshomaru flipped backwards managing to get back on his feet before grasping his wound as it began to throb painfully._

_"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Kouga began to run around Sesshomaru cutting him off from Rin. Sesshomaru's demon instincts began to kick in as his face grew longer and his nails painfully grew, he let out an inhuman snarl of anger. _

Back to Chapter to and this starts with RIN! 

Rin heart began to pound as she let out an earsplitting shriek as the man injured Sesshomaru in around his waist. Then the demon began to circle Sesshomaru at quick speeds. He heard him whistle and Rin heard the yapping of wolves close by her.

Rin turned towards the wolves and heard the snap their mouths together making Rin's heart leap. As one of them lunged Rin jumped out of the way and the other's blocked the door to her house. Rin managed to get a glance at Sesshomaru to see him no longer the lord she held beloved to her heart. No, he was the huge wolf; his drool was a purple mass that sizzled when it touched the ground.

A sharp bark from one of the wolves brought her back to the situation she was in. Rin turned and began to run, run as hard as she could towards the forest. Rin soon felt a burning in her legs, her even breaths were now comming in pants, '_Got to keep running…' _She heard the snaps of their jaws which made her heart beat faster with fear.

Rin made a sharp turn hoping some of the wolves would trip, to her luck two of them turned to hard and broke a leg. The snap of their bones making her shiver, As Rin was running she noticed how quiet it got for her, and the wolves and her sharp breaths echoed. Rin fear grew until she hit something hard with her toe. Rin let out a startled gasp as she fell onto the floor, '_It's over isn't it?' _The wolves surrounded Rin their drool falling on her face as each of them looked at Rin with hunger tainting their eyes.

'_Oh god, I know this is going to hurt.' _The first wolf grabbed her arm and pulled bring pain to Rin's body. Then other's joined in chomping on her stomach. Rin couldn't help but scream in agony as their jaws were clamped around her skin.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed out before a wolf's jaws were clamped around her throat bring burning sensations throughout her as his grip tightened. _'Am_ _I going to die this way? Without the one I love beside me…' _Rin then felt nothing as her vision darkened, then peace and warmth flooded her. "Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered as her last breath was a low wheeze.

Sesshomaru 

After pulling my hand from his bloody chest my claws oozed a mixture of poison and blood, "Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru turned to the forest; he smelled blood and Rin's scent mixed with wolves. '_Don't tell me…' _Sesshomaru frowned and raced towards the forest and in mere seconds was there. His eyes widened and flashed red as Rin's body laid there, the wolves pulling on her arms and legs.

'_I'll kill you all…' _Sesshomaru removed his poison whip and slashed each of the wolves on the stomach, making sure they die a slow and painful death for what they have done. Sesshomaru then knelt beside Rin bringing her head onto his knee. "Rin…" Sesshomaru cocked his head back and let a wail rumble in his throat.

Sesshomaru hugged Rin, "RIN!" Sesshomaru cried out,allowing a couple of tears to slip down his cheeks. '_Was this my punishment? For falling in love with a human?' _Sesshomaru shook his head as agony and depression filled his heart. Sesshomaru felt something pulse, as he turned and looked at his sword.

'_The sword that cannot cut anything? Nor harm anything? What does it want?' _** "Use the sword" **Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; his own beast was commanding him. But Sesshomaru reached for Tenseiga's hilt and pulled it out of its sheath. It pulsed again this time Sesshomaru saw tiny creatures with wings on her body.

'_They're from the underworld…' _Sesshomaru raised his sword up and sliced the creatures hearing them let out a scream of surprise. Sesshomaru heard Rin's breathing come out in short rasps but she was breathing. Sesshomaru then raced to Rin's side holding her gently as he cradled her frail body.

Rin fluttered her eyes open and looked at Sesshomaru, "Maru?" She smiled weakly and gave a short giggle. Sesshomaru smiled, "Rin…" That smile, _his _smile. Rin belonged to him and him only. "I love you." The words tumbled out of his mouth without him even thinking about it.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled back, "I love you too." Sesshomaru gently leaned in, Rin did the same, soon their lips clashed, he carried her bridal style, parting only for Rin to catch her breath before he headed home.

* * *

><p>They burst into Rin's room and Sesshomaru eagerly took it from here. He ripped Rin's top off and began to unzip her pants.. Rin let out a squeal of pleasure before claiming his lips. Sesshomaru grazed his fang on Rin's lower lip begging for entrance.<p>

Rin quickly accepted and parted her lips, Sesshomaru rushed into her mouth feeling her warmth and tasting her sweetness. Sesshomaru pushed Rin onto the bed before he let his hands wander her body, Sesshomaru let his hands go down her neck and land on her breasts.

Sesshomaru rubbed them earning him a loud moan from Rin. Smirking he gave them a final squeeze before going down tracing her curvy body as Rin tensed under his touch. Sesshomaru stopped on her hips and rubbed his hands in circular motion, relaxing her. Sesshomaru sensed her need for air and pulled apart.

Rin panting madly but smiled at Sesshomaru, her lips a little swollen from their passionate love making in progress, "Maru," Rin said before pulled Sesshomaru back towards her, "I may only be 15 but… " Rin went silent and looked down. Sesshomaru pulled Rin to him and was about to claim her lips once more before she pulled away and brought him up to the bed.

"I want to be with you and only you Maru..." She said, biting her lip adorably, Sesshomaru smirked at Rin's confession and allowed his lips to claim her's once more before they were brought into their own little piece of heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>I am barely doing stuff XD well now I am adding words here and there but nothing major, hope you liked it! Review!<strong>

**NekoxUsa **


	7. The thoughts i dreaded

**Lolz yet another chapter by NekoxUsa! The weirdest yet understanding author! (Was that sarcasm in her voice?) Enjoy the chap XD I'm trying to wrap things up now. WE ARE CLOSE TO THE END!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6's drama <span>

_They burst into Rin's room and Sesshomaru eagerly took it from here. He ripped Rin's top off and began to unzip her pants... __Rin let out a squeal of pleasure before claiming his lips. Sesshomaru grazed his fang on Rin's lower lip begging for entrance._

_Rin quickly accepted and parted her lips, Sesshomaru rushed into her mouth feeling her warmth and tasting her sweetness. __Sesshomaru pushed Rin onto the bed before he let his hands wander her body, Sesshomaru let his hands go down her neck and land on her breasts._

_Sesshomaru rubbed them earning him a loud moan from Rin. Smirking he gave them a final squeeze before going down tracing her curvy body as Rin tensed under his touch. __Sesshomaru stopped on her hips and rubbed his hands in circular motion, relaxing her. Sesshomaru sensed her need for air and pulled apart._

_Rin panting madly but smiled at Sesshomaru, her lips a little swollen from their passionate love making in progress, __"Maru," Rin said before pulled Sesshomaru back towards her, "I may only be 15 but… " Rin went silent and looked down. Sesshomaru pulled Rin to him and was about to claim her lips once more before she pulled away and brought him up to the bed. "I want to be with you and only you..." She said, Sesshomaru smirked at her confession, he allowed his lips to crash onto her's before they were pulled into their own piece of heaven. _

Back to chapter 7 

Rin 

Rin fluttered her eyes opened, she groaned as a sharp pain coursed through her. "Wha?" She said silently as her entire body felt sore. '_Oh yea me and Sesshomaru…' _Rin blushed deeply as she looked around her; Sesshomaru and Rin were covered by a silky white sheet.

She smiled even more noticing that they were nude. Rin laid her body onto Sesshomaru's; he let out a grunt before placing his hands on her body. Rin let out a moan as he squeezed her butt. He pulled Rin onto his body while wrapping his hands around her waist.

Rin herself was tired, she had hickeys all over her body and the pains coming from her body was almost too much to bare. As Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the cheek he rubbed her back gently before sighing deeply. "Rin, you are my mate now." Rin nodded while humming a song.

"You and I are bonded for all eternity." Rin giggled before leaning over and licking Sesshomaru's cheek. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to turn me on?" his deep voice made Rin sigh dreamily. "Maybe…" Rin admitted before Sesshomaru flipped Rin over stood up cradling her in his arms. "Rin, "Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the lips before he took Rin to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru let out a pleased purr(Like a combination of a growl and a purr) as Rin was drying his hair. "Sesshomaru, you know, I think I know what broke the spell that those witches put on you." Sesshomaru let his ears twitch, "Go on." Rin then stroked his hair and placed his now washed kimono on him.

"So I think since you began to love me that's what broke it." She chirped, "And how are you sure?" He asked in a challenging voice, Rin pouted her face amusing Sesshomaru, "Cause' that's what happens in all the fairytale movies." Sesshomaru smirked before grabbing Rin and placing her on his lap.

"Rin." Rolling the r's in her name. She let out a gasp when he began to nip her ear desirably. Sesshomaru let out a pleased growl before he began to grope her breasts. Rin let out a pleased squeal. Sesshomaru smelled her scent grow stronger so he smirked. "Your mine." Sesshomaru growled out.

Rin turned to face him before kissing him passionately, Sesshomaru then turned Rin's body so he would face him giving him easy access to her body. Sesshomaru was pleased, he had his Rin. He had a house over their heads what more could he ask for? But then Sesshomaru knew what else, he wanted his own child.

But he knew he couldn't make Rin pregnant. She has to graduate; maybe I could take her to the castle… "Maru?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru in worry, "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the forehead before he hugged Rin, "Nothing. I was just thinking something…" Rin eyes brightened. "Were you thinking about… children?" Sesshomaru quickly turned to Rin with worry in his eyes. "Are you sure?" Rin nodded, "I mean of course. Last time we had protection… but if you want we can." She added, though he caught scent of her fear.

Sesshomaru felt guilt stab him in the heart. "But your only 15!" he growled, Rin shook her head. "I know, but your 19 and I deserve to give you something." Rin climbed herself on top of him pushing him to the bed. "Ready?" Rin said in a strangely calm voice. Sesshomaru pulled Rin so that she was next to him; not on him. Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the cheek and let his wet kisses trail down to her lips then her neck.

Rin let out a moan before Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around her waist and hugged her. "Rin, I wasn't thinking about children," He lied, though she didn't notice. "Then what were you thinking about?" She asked, "I was thinking…" Sesshomaru let his voice trail off, how could he tell her? Well she did deserve to know…

"I am the demon Lord of the Western Lands." Rin eyes widened. "Then?" She asked, Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the lips, "And I wanted you to come with me, live with me. Be my lady." Rin eyes brightened up the n clouded. "But, my teacher… "Sesshomaru growled, pausing for a moment before giving in, "When does school start?" She let out a squeal at his words. Rin kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek before hugging him tightly, "Thank you!" Sesshomaru smirked, he made his mate happy. And he will soon return to his kingdom.

* * *

><p>Rin had put on a night gown that didn't hide anything. Sesshomaru smirked, "Do you like it?" Rin said in an almost teasing voice. Sesshomaru let a sly smile streak his face. Sesshomaru let Rin slip into bed before covering her in lovely kisses. Which she quickly responded too. The New Moon shone above them illuminating Rin's face in a goddess like perfection.<p>

Sesshomaru licked Rin's neck and nipped the mark he left on her in soothing strokes as he rolled his tongue on her pale flesh. Rin smiled and he brought Rin to his chest, closing her eyes she grew tired. "Take me…" Rin mumbled to sleepy to continue.

As Sesshomaru grinned, now he was in control, as Sesshomaru reached for her chest he felt something cold wrap around him. Before he knew it the light encircled him. This alarmed him as he clearly remembered what was happening. His arms and legs tingled as pain was sent throughout his body.

He let out a little squeak, as he felt his body lighten. He fell down with a plop onto Rin, he tried to get up but something heavy draped over his body. Sesshomaru looked around him as he tried to pull the thing off him, to his alarm as he looked at his hand it was no longer a hand. No it was a paw, a small paw. He let out a growl of frustration. '_I'm a dog again…'_

* * *

><p><strong>See I hope the dividers were a lot more useful, :) <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	8. Damn Puppy

**Yello! I am here typing yet again ANOTHER CHAP! This what keep s me going :DDDDD Lolz enjoy this is CHAPTER 8! **

Chapter 7's drama 

_Rin smiled and brought Rin to his chest, closing her eyes she grew tired. "Take me…" Rin mumbled to sleepy to continue. __As Sesshomaru grinned, now he was in control, as Sesshomaru reached for her chest he felt something cold wrap around him. Before he knew it the light encircled him. _

_This alarmed him as he clearly remembered what was happening. His arms and legs tingled as pain was sent throughout his body. __He let out a little squeak, as he felt his body lighten. He fell down with a plop onto Rin, he tried to get up but something heavy draped over his body. _

_Sesshomaru looked around him as he tried to pull the thing off him, to his alarm as he looked at his hand it was no longer a hand. No it was a paw, a small paw. He let out a growl of frustration. 'I'm a dog again…' _

Back to chapter 8 

Rin 

Rin's vision began to blur and her mind whirled. "Take me…" Rin mumbled now too sleepy to please her mate, she allowed herself to plunge deep into the dark abyss known as her dreams, little did she know what it would bring her...

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

Rin felt happiness and bliss, "Maru?" she cried out, before the light blinded her. As the light faded away Rin found herself now surrounded by flowers. As Rin began to walk through the flowers she was dressed in a silky white dress. It had a heart shape collar and was strapless.

As Rin walked through she noticed it was raining rose petals. '_How beautiful is this place?' _Rin giggled as she sat down. Examining the flower as there was no flaw, '_This is strange…' _ Rin began to call her mate. "Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out now beginning to worry. Then another woman appeared, her dress was a light yellow.

She looked like Rin except she looked older, her jet black hair to her shoulders and her eyes a light brown. "Hey! Where am I?" Rin asked the woman, she stopped and stared at Rin. "Was this the girl who would bear my curse?" She asked sadly.

Rin stared at the lady in amusement, '_Cure what curse?' _Then next to her yet another woman fairly similar to them both appeared, her hair was a long black hair and her eyes a fierce dust brown. "I only feel pity for my recarnations…" She closed her eyes for a couple of heartbeats before opening them once again.

"I am Kikyo. And the Lady next to me is Kagome." They both bowed to Rin before holding their hands to their hearts whispering some sort of prayer. They removed sutra's from their Kimono's and threw them onto Rin, she let out a squeak of surprise. Rin immediately felt paralized falling into the aromic flowers.

"Wh-What's going on!" Rin cried in confusion. Kikyo narrowed her eyes while Kagome let out a disappointed sigh. "Your inpure, you heart is vulnerable to the Shikon no tama." "The Shikon no whata?" Rin said confusingly. '_This is crazy! I should be with Sesshomaru feeling his kisses on my lips instead of hanging out with a bunch of people I don't even know!" _

Rin watched as with a touch of a finge;r Kagome burned the sutra's into ash. "YOU have to take care of the Shikon no tama." Rin let out a groan of frustration. "Now YOU LOOK! I don't know what the hell are you talking about! WHAT IS THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" Rin asked, clearly angered by their 'riddles'.

Both the women sighed, "We are priestesses. And so are you. We protected the Shikon no Tama with our lives, which we lost as you can see…" They looked down, Kagome let out a sniffle and let her silent tears cry. Rin felt bad, but that's not the point.

"But I don't wanna be a priestess!" Rin whined, Kikyo flashed Rin an annoyed look. "This was decided before you were born! And your duty SHALL BE FUFUILLED!" Rin shook her head and sat up. She turned and tan. "RIN!" She heard them cry out, '_This is a dream! I can't be a priestess! I am Sesshomaru's mate! I got to wake up..' _

Rin kept running. She gasped as all the flowers she went by died. Rin felt sudden weight come onto her chest that knocked the air right out of her. "MARU!" Rin yelled out, but he didn't come. Rin grew histerical and ignored the tears that blurred her vision.

"Sesshomaru! Save me!" Kikyo and Kagome surrounded her. "This isn't a dream! This fate is unevitable! You can never escape!"She heard Kikyo scream. Rin opened her eyes and sat up quickly. Rin wiped the tears from her eyes and curled up into a fetile position. "Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled out, something touched her leg. Rin quickly looked arouned to see something white in the corner of her eye.

Rin turned only to giggle,

Sesshomaru 

Rin looked towards me, tears staining her face before she laughed. "Your Maru again." She hooted before crackling with amusement. Sesshomaru tipped his head in a short nod, Rin picked him up and rub her nose onto his. Sesshomaru smirked, '_Bitch your torturing me…' _ Sesshomaru licked Rin on the check making sure he slobered all over her face.

"Eww dog breath!" She said playfully as she dropped Sesshomaru onto the floor making him growl annoyingly. "RIN!" A voice from downstairs called. "Shoot! I forgot today is the first day of homeschool." Rin jumped off the bed and began to undress. "Coming!" Rin yelled out as she was slipping on her shirt.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile slyly. "Perv" he heard her say. Sesshomaru let out a bark, making Rin jump. "RIN" the voice said more urgent, Rin hurried up and placed on her skirt before rushing down the stairs with Sesshomaru behind her.

Panting they made it to the kitchen were the impatient teacher awaited Rin. Rin quickly bowed, "I'm so sorry!" Rin whimpered. The teacher only smiled and hugged Rin. "Good to see you RIN!" Her face went into to a serious pout. "But no candy." Rin sighed relieved, "Ok."

The woman shrieked and lifted Sesshomaru up and snuggled him into her chest. Knocking the breath out of him. "Aww how cute!" She squealed still sufficating him. "Um.. Kagura!" Rin said her face beet red as she pulled Sesshomaru towards her. He took in a lung full of air that burned his lungs. "Maru are you ok?" She whispered into his ear.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Aww, Now Rin you don't have to hog the dog." Shivers went up Sesshomaru's spine. Rin dropped him and headed towards the kitchen, Sesshomaru followed and watched as Kagura brought out a bunch of papers.

"Alright Rin, we will start with geomatry.." Sesshomaru let out a groan, this was going to take a while, so he made his ways towards the couch and jumped on it, making sure he had a good veiw or Rin. Then he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh before allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Review! I hope i'll finish editing all this today, but I am determined to perfect this story! Review!<strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	9. Reactions! Facing threats

**alright, this here is chapter 8. I'm going to wrap it up around 9 or ten. Lolz I got a bunch of new ideas for fanfiction! X3 **

Chapter 8's drama 

_The woman shrieked and lifted Sesshomaru up and snuggled him into her chest. Knocking the breath out of him. "Aww how cute!" She squealed still suffocating him. __"Um.. Kagura!" Rin said her face beet red as she pulled Sesshomaru towards her. He took in a lung full of air that burned his lungs. "Maru are you ok?" She whispered into his ear._

_Sesshomaru nodded, "Aww, Now Rin you don't have to hog the dog." Shivers went up Sesshomaru's spine. __Rin dropped him and headed towards the kitchen, Sesshomaru followed and watched as Kagura brought out a bunch of papers._

_"Alright Rin, we will start with geometry.." Sesshomaru let out a groan, this was going to take a while. So Sesshomaru made his way onto the couhc, making sure he had a good view of her before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him. _

Rin 

Rin rested her head on the couch with Sesshomaru by her side; Rin then remembered what Kagome and Kikyo told her, "_Your fate is unenviable! This was decided for you before you were born." _Rin winced remembering those harsh words, Rin felt Sesshomaru's gazes on her so she turned and let him rest on her belly. "Maru… can I ask you a question?"

Maru tilted his head and nodded his head before touching Rin's nose. Rin felt chills go through her body. Rin lifted up Sesshomaru and huddled him to her chest. Sesshomaru let out a pleased growl while Rin blushed, her body going warm. "Sesshomaru, I had a dream." Sesshomaru closed his eyes but his ears twitched, signaling her that he was listening.

Rin smiled as her mate snuggled up into her neck, his warm breath making her shiver. "Well, um these two people named Kikyo and Kagome-"Sesshomaru flinched at Kagome's name. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru had a snarl on his face but continued to rest onto Rin. "And they told me it's my turn to take care of the Shikon no tama."

Sesshomaru eyes widened and he leaped off Rin. He let out a sharp bark. Rin eyes widened in shock, "Maru! What's wrong?" Sesshomaru let out a growl before sitting down, Rin relaxed again. "I don't know what to think Sesshomaru… Maybe when you're in your humanoid again I'll ask." Sesshomaru nodded his head before resting onto Rin's chest again.

Rin hugged Sesshomaru, "Do you want to go out?" Sesshomaru eyes stayed on her, "_Only if you want to" Rin_ eyes widened. '_Was that a mental message!' _ Sesshomaru nodded his head, "_Cool, hey Sesshomaru your sexy." _Sesshomaru chuckled. Rin stood up and got a leash. Sesshomaru growled behind her.

Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru watched Rin get the leash and his eyes widened before he growled. Rin turned to him putting her hands on her hips. "Sesshomaru! You have to wear the leash." "_RIN! I shall not wear that leash!" He angrily growled back,_ "Come on it's just a leash." Rin said, Sesshomaru growled.

Rin quickly grabbed Sesshomaru pinning him to the ground, the cold tile brought him into defensive mode. His ears went back and his lip curled into a snarl, Sesshomaru tussled in Rin's grasp as his eye sight went red.

His insticts kicked him, making him want blood, and he needed it now. Sesshomaru thrashed around so that he was on his back, he felt Rin tie something on his neck, Sesshomaru flipped onto his back and jumped on the air using Rin's back as a platform.

He then let out a bark his drool falling in puddles; Rin eyes were wide in shock. Sesshomaru smelt her fear and realized what he was doing. Sesshomaru calmed down and his vision went clear. He let out a whine showing an apology and snuggled up to his mate reassuring her.

Rin body racked with sobs, _"Rin, I am sorry; I didn't mean to scare you…"_ He began,_ "Sesshomaru! Why did you do that though! You looked like you were actually going to…" _Rin trailed off, "_Kill you?" _Sesshomaru licked Rin's tears away and licked her lips, showing his affection. He rubbed his head against her neck, nuzzling her playfully.

Rin hugged Sesshomaru back before pulling the leash towards him, "Please?" She begged, "_Fine, but only this once." _Rin nodded her head and placed the leash on Sesshomaru. "Mate…" Rin said, Sesshomaru immediately felt turned on and he nipped Rin's ankle making her squeal in surprise.

"Maru! Can't you wait till the new moon comes back?" Sesshomaru let out a chuckle before following Rin out the door. At the city Rin was humming a song to herself,, Sesshomaru only stared at the things around him. As a car rushed by them Sesshomaru walked closer to Rin.

"_Those are just cars. They won't hurt us, well as long as we are not in their_ way." She said, trying to calm him, _ "But Rin, those things are powerful. And in my mortal state I can die at any second." _He exagerated, "_ok.." _Rin said, giving in. "Yo Rin!" Rin turned and stared at a human male. "Hi Kohaku!" Rin said joyfully. Sesshomaru stared at the male in suspicion. Kohaku walked up to Rin and hugged her.

My eyes widened. _"Mate!"_ Sesshomaru barked out before biting the male in the leg. "Shit!" Hey cursed out before kicking Sesshomaru away. The pain in Sesshomaru's chest made his breaths come in rasps as he turned back to Kohaku and snarled.

"Maru!" Rin yelled out and hugged Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru shoved her away with his paw. "_Do not step in!" _Sesshomaru commanded Rin. "How dare you touch her in my presence let alone touch her at all!" his bark was ferocious, filled with hostility. "Damn Dog," The human responded back, Sesshomaru snarled he tasted an awful tang in his mouth and spit it out, noticing it was his blood, mixed with Kohaku's.

"Kohaku! Don't Kick Maru!" Rin said now stepping between them. "But…" Kohaku took another step forward and tilted her head towards his. Sesshomaru began to feel his paws grow heavier heavy and the blood dripping from his own mouth. Rin slapped Kohaku before turning to Sesshomaru tears streaming down her cheeks as he lifted him up and ran towards the house.

* * *

><p>Arriving Rin placed Sesshomaru into the bathroom and turned on the water. "I-I'm sorry." She croaked. "<em>For what?" <em>He said back, but his humuliated clinged to him like his fur. "If it weren't for me... You would not have gotten hurt." She said. Sesshomaru then felt his wounds now, the adrenaline fading away.

He let out a whimper before crouching. "Maru!" Rin hugged Sesshomaru and placed him in the bathtub. The warm water soothing his strain muscles. Sesshomaru couldn't help but cough up blood. Rin let out a frightened whimper before crying onto Sesshomaru. "I'm Sorry." Sesshomaru felt something tingle onto his fur.

He turned and looked at her hands, glowing purple. Sesshomaru eyes widen as he felt a burning sensation zap his skin. He glared as something also glowed in her chest, right where her heart should be. "_RIN!"_ He cried out. Rin opened her eyes and the light faded.

"What?" She asked, startled by the sudden outburst. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and allowed the water to run through his fur, making sure the burn she gave him was out of sight, but he was beginning to question what he just witnessed. This was weird, there was a light glowing from her heart and hands. Could she be…. A Priestess?

* * *

><p><strong>:D Lolz I left you with another cliffy. Lolz the end is upon us. Hope you like it. I'll make it dramatic X3 R&amp;R if you canz. - Wow was I really like that? XD Review! <strong>

**NekoxUsa **


	10. The effects of our love!

**Kk. Ten is going to be the Last DXXX Lolz I got to wrap this up. I got another awesome idea ahead. **

Chapter 9's drama 

_Rin let out a frightened whimper before crying onto Sesshomaru. "I'm Sorry." Sesshomaru felt something tingle onto his fur. __He turned and looked at her hands, glowing purple. _

_Sesshomaru let out a gasp as he felt something burn him. He glared as something also glowed in her chest, right where her heart should be. "RIN!" He cried out. Rin opened her eyes and the light faded. __"What?" Sesshomaru pulled away from her and began to walk around. He didn't know how, but she burned him with just her hands, however he made sure the burn wasn't visible. _

_This was weird; there was a light glowing from her heart and hands. Could she be…. A Priestess? _

Back to chapter 10 

Sesshomaru 

Her hands glow purple… this confused Sesshomaru, '_How can she be a priestess? She is bonded with me…. yet how is she pure?' _he remembered how she burned him. Then he remembered the glowing circle in her heart. '_Could it be the Shikon jewel?' _Rin's face popped out in front of him and she blew in his face. Sesshomaru closed his eyes before opening them, picking up Rin's scent.

He walked up to her and placed his paw onto her hand; he closed his eyes and touched her skin with his muzzle, rubbing it gently. Rin sighed deeply before kissing his head and laying down next to him, "I love you." Sesshomaru nodded his head and licked Rin on the forehead before resting next to her.

"_Rin, do you know you're a priestess?" _He felt Rin tense. _"Why are you asking?" _Sesshomaru let out a growl of annoyance before he leaned stood up, (On all fours he is a puppy) He was growling, annoyance was a clear message in his amber eyes. "_Don't test me Rin. I still hold you against me even in this form." _She frowned, but said nothing.

Sesshomaru stretched his leg before he barked in Rin's ear. "What?" She asked questionably. "_Why didn't you tell me you're a priestess?" _He felt Rin tense, _"Cause I'm not so sure myself…"_ She replied back. _ "How are you not sure? You used your powers on me-" _He stopped himself. _"What? How!" _He backed away but Rin grasped him and pinned him to the bed, she gasped as she caught sight of the scar on him.

Sesshomaru smelt her salty tears. "I didn't know I was hurting you..." She croaked before she turned to the pillow and cried. Sesshomaru looked outside and smiled. It as a full Moon. He couldn't obviously get her attention. He pawed Rin one more time before kissing her head before walking into the moonlight and closing his eyes.

In that moment Sesshomaru transformed, the pain was quick unlike the last time and he was set down. Sesshomaru placed on his kimono and made his way towards Rin. "_Rin come on stop crying." _He leaned, "Rin." Rin gasped and turned to Sesshomaru. Her eyes were red and her cheeks slightly swollen with all the tears that ran down them.

Sesshomaru laid himself on top of her then flipped them over so he was on his side with her across from him. "Rin.." Sesshomaru growled out, his lust already driving him crazy. Rin smirked and exposed her neck, Sesshomaru quickly sucked on her neck making sure he left hickeys. Rin moaned out, "Maru… Please…" She growled between moans.

Sesshomaru understood what she wanted, Sesshomaru reached for her jeans and unbuttoned the button and let the zipper slid down slowly. Rin groaned with annoyance, "Be patient Rin.." he said in a taunting voice, Rin rolled her eyes before gasping again as he nipped her stomach.

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed out in pleasure, she cocked her head back as Sesshomaru played with her bra strap; he lifted up a claw and broke it. Oh god this was going to be good. Sesshomaru dimmed the lights real quick before return tp his mate. "Sesshomaru… I waited for a long time please.."

"Wait Rin, after all you do deserve a punishment…" He taunted. She pouted, "For what?" She managed to say as she began to pant. He stopped his actions and she let out a groan of disappointment, he looked at her in the eyes. "For the leash." Sesshomaru replied, then brought his lips to hers, "Rin, prepare yourself for a rough night." Rin let out a squeal of pleasure before Sesshomaru placed himself on top of her.

"Ready?" He said, his eyes digging into her, "I'm always ready for you mate.." She said with a smile. He let out a growl of pleasure, he enjoyed her smile and even more when she called him mate, she wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Rin 

Rin woke up with pain, her body aching. But it was totally worth it. Sesshomaru and Rin were covered by a blanket, their naked bodies producing heat. Rin smiled and nipped Sesshomaru's neck. His eyes fluttered open before smiling as he turned to Rin. "Good morning Mate." Sesshomaru growled out before resting his head on her chest.

Rin wrapped his hands around his head and stroked his hair; both of them were exhausted from their night of passion. Rin shifted herself from Sesshomaru and walked to the closet that was in her room and she grabbed a red robe from the hanger before walking back to her mate and jumping onto Sesshomaru.

Rin winced as pain shot up from her lower area. Rin stood up and realized, she couldn't walk right. She took a couple of steps towards the door only for her to find herself walking bone legged. Rin sighed but rested next to Sesshomaru, "Put on your kimono Maru." She whispered into his ear, he groaned but stood up and began to dress himself.

"I'm going to make breakfast!" Rin cried out before kissing Sesshomaru on the lips and wobbling towards the kitchen. She grabbed the pan from the drawer ad removed 2 eggs and bacon. She began to let the bacon sizzle for a minute before placing the eggs onto the pan to.

As Rin finished she put both servings on the plates and placed them on the table. "Maru." Rin called out as Sesshomaru approached her. Rin watched Sesshomaru poke the food, Rin felt embarrassed, '_He doesn't like it…' "_Rin, I don't eat human food unless I'm that mortal creature again..." Sesshomaru said. Rin giggled before leaning over the table and kissing Sesshomaru on the lips.

Sesshomaru growled in approval before kissing her back passionately. Sesshomaru picked her up and brought her to the couch, Rin wrapped her legs around him now. Rin let out a squeak as Sesshomaru began to suck her neck. Rin moaned out, and then Rin managed to reach her lords neck and nip it. He groaned before he reached for the tie that held her robe together. Rin squealed with delight as he disrobed her. Leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses on her stomach.

Rin then heard something drop on the floor making Sesshomaru and Rin stop and turn to the wide eyes Kagura. "Oh, um Rin…" Kagura said her voice high and hoarse. Rin blushed deeply as Sesshomaru covered them with a quilt. Kagura rushed blushed deeply before walking out of the house. My face felt hot with embarrassment. "Would you like to go to the castle?" Rin nodded her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Neh, this one had a lot more errors than usual...oh well :) <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	11. A tiny bundle ties them together!

**Alrighty here is the epilogue so here! **

Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru watched Rin's breathing, and then a scent hit him. Sesshomaru growled unable to recognize it, sniffing the air he realized where it was coming from. Sesshomaru smiled and nuzzled Rin's neck while putting a hand on her belly. Rin moaned out before turning away from him but Sesshomaru growled loudly.

Rin woke up and kissed Sesshomaru lightly, Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a growl of pleasure when his hands wandered. "Why wake me up Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru made a whiney sound. "I was lonely." He said. Rin giggled before kissing his bare chest and neck. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure before wrapping Rin in his Momoko.

"You're pregnant." He suddenly said. Rin eyes went wide but she smiled and rubbed her tummy, tears fell down her cheeks, "A part of you is in here…" Rin smiled before closing her eyes for a bit. Sesshomaru placed an ear on her tummy, he heard something swish around. Sesshomaru kissed her belly sucking on it gently.

Sesshomaru growled in happiness, Rin was his. This child proves it. ** "But he is hanyou." **Sesshomaru growled mentally, his beast interrupting his thoughts again. Sesshomaru pushed the thought away and continued to pleasure Rin. "Rin, this child... does it make you happy?" He asked. "Yes Sesshomaru, this child brings me great happiness." Rin said childishly. Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt. She was only 16, he is 20.

"Rin I'm sorry." Sesshomaru hugged Rin, "Why?" She said back. "Because your only 16," He knew she heard the pain in his voice. But she hugged Sesshomaru, "Doesn't matter! I'll be turning 17 tomorrow!" Sesshomaru felt a little ease but still felt bad. "Rin how long does it take for a human child to be born?" He asked suddenly.

"Ummm about 37-42 weeks." Rin said, "The baby will be born in a week." Sesshomaru got off the bed and signaled the maids. "Prepare a room for a baby, we don't know if it is male or not just do it." The maids nodded obediently before leaving.

"_Wait." _Sesshomaru growled, the maid trembled with fear. "Hay Milord!" They said, "Prepare a bath." The maid nodded before rushing down the hall. Sesshomaru watched Rin as she shifted nervously in the bed "Is the bath for the both of us?" Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. "Oh Rin don't you worry…" Rin blushed brightly before nodding her head, giving him a weak smile.

Rin 

In had her kimono on and watched her stomach shake with every wobbly step. Rin smiled, "How can a stomach get this big in a week?" Rin still felt scared, Sesshomaru had reassured her that everything was going to be ok. '_What happens if it gets defected! What if it dies…"_ Rin didn't let her tears escape her eyes and kept waking. Suddenly the world around her slowed.

'_Wha-' A_ sharp pain stabbed her stomach making her squeak in pain as she began to fall. Grabbing on to the table only to grunt in pain. "Se-"but her voice was to quiet enough for her too scream. As she kneeled onto the floor she soon fell going into a fettle position trying to ease the pain.

"_It's coming! MARU!" _Rin managed to call to her mate. In a flash warmth surrounded her as Sesshomaru lifted her up the ground. "Breathe Rin!" He commanded. Rin managed to take in a breath as her stomach released another spasm of pain. Rin felt something slip out of her and she heard something drip to the floor.

"Don't worry, your water broke" Sesshomaru quickly made it to the infirmary commanding every maid to help Rin. Rin felt comfortable as a demon doctor come on. "Alright, get ready." Rin nodded her head painfully. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "_I am here for you.." _Rin smiled.

The doctor lifted up her kimono. "Yup it's crowning time to push!" Rin fear grew but she began to calm herself. "1..2..3 PUSH!" Rin let out a scream as she pushed the baby as hard as she Rin managed to take in a breath. "A little more! Again. 1..2..3.. PUSH" Rin shrieked in pain as she gave a final push with all her might.

Rin felt light headed as her mind began to whirl. She heard a cry, "Maru…" she whispered. "Rest my mate.." Rin felt something nuzzle her neck, exhausted Rin just wanted to sleep, but she managed to keep her eyes open enough to see something move, little arms squirm and the faint cries of the baby. '_My child...' _"Rin... RIN!" She heard her mate yell but it came to her in a whisper. _"Is it beaufitul Maru...?" _She asked mentally. _"He is beautiful..." _She heard him reply.

Her heart leaped with joy, _"My baby boy..." _She said weakily, she felt him tense, _"Don't leave me Rin..." _He said, her world grew darker. Losing all feeling in her body. _"Don't worry...I will be here when I wake up..." _Rin promised before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rin awoke to see a baby suckling her breast. Rin looked around for Sesshomaru and found him staring at the child. Rin looked at the child's face to see Sesshomaru's marks on his face. "What is it?" Rin asked confused, 'S<em>houldn't it have come out hanyou? But where are the dog ears..' <em>Rin wondered in confusion.

"Somehow he came out a youkai." Rin smiled, "A youkai… my boy…" Rin cued her baby. Rin felt his fang stab her nipple making her yelp in pain. The baby seemed to chuckle as Rin saw her blood leak out. Sesshomaru growled angrily, the baby whimpered. But Sesshomaru gave out a sharp bark at the dog making him still.

"Sesshomaru name him please." Rin cried, Sesshomaru kissed Rin passionately on the lips before lifting his head up. He stared at the child as he studied it, his eyes narrowing. "Itazurana." Rin smiled, it seems somehow fitting. "Itazurana…" Rin called out musically. But the baby simply ignored her. Rin frowned sadly. "Let me do this.." Sesshomaru called out.

"Itazurana!" he growled Itazurana quickly looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked before patting the child on its head. Rin kissed Itazurana before bringing him back to her breast. Smiling and stroking his hair as his eys drooped and he let out a pleased growl.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to take out the last part, honestly it was pretty confusing O.o <strong>

**Did you like the ending? R&R if you can. ****NekoxUsa ^.^ Thanks to all those readers as well. **


End file.
